


The Cenataur-Linde-Gang

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Just a weird idea popped up in my mind while I'd played Read Dead Redemption 2. I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 7





	1. Characters and her horse parts

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is actually only who has which horse body. The actual storry begins in the second chapter. So if you don't feel like you want to read this, you can skip the chapter :) 
> 
> Enjoy

The Van Der Linde Gang lives now in Peace at Clemens Point. Micah is finally dead. There a family of Centaur Outlaws and Shady Centaur Ladys.

,,Beautiful day isn't it?" Dutch asked him. 

He has a black Arabian horsebody. 

,,Yes it is." Hosea answers. 

Hosea has the horsebody from a Dapple Dark Grey Hungarian Halfbred. Both stand on the shore by the water. Enjoying the sunset. They finally made it. They have enough money now too survive at least the next twenty years. They payed all there bounties and can finally stay at a place for longer then four days. 

,,Morning." Arthur says as he walks by. 

Arthur has a Sorrel coloured Sufflock Punch horsebody. 

,,Morning!" The two others answer. 

Then they enjoy there view again. Dutch takes a step sideways too the older centaur. Then he lays his left arm arround Hoseas Human back. Both are a couple science two days now. Everybody in camp is happy for them. They have no problem with it. Arthur and John, who has a white with orange-red stains paint horse horsebody, are a couple science one month. 

Sadie has a blonde Norwegian Fjordhorse horsebody with a black and white tail. Tilly has the same one in silver with silver tail. Mary-Beth has a blonde Haflinger horsebody. Bill has a brown Shire Horse horsebody and Pearson a black one. Herr Strauss has a white brown Missouri-Foxtrotter horsebody. Abigail has a white Traber horsebody. Jack is now 16 years old and has a white percheron horsebody. Molly has a golden Achal-Tekkiner horsebody. Javier has a white Andalusian horsebody. Sean has a white Irish tinker horsebody. And Charles has a silver Auxois horsebody.


	2. Chapter 1

Hosea lays his arm arround Dutch's Human back too. He loves this stallion so much. Dutch is slightly smaller than Hosea. After some time the break apart, and walked back too the campfire. There Hosea lays down next too the fire. Dutch lays down opposite him. The camp is happy and full of life. And that makes the old centaur smile and happy. Dutch knows that. He's happy too that nearly all centaurs in camp survived and are here today with them. 

,,It's nice too see everyone so happy darlin." Hosea grins.

,,Yes, you're right baby." Dutch grins.

Then he bents forward, and kiss the older one gently. Hosea replied to the kiss of course. 

,,I go take a bath. You come with me?"

,,Sure!" Hosea grins. 

They have a big tent with a big bathtub in it, where there whole body's fit in. And another centaur has enough space to stand on the right side of the tub. Both Centaurs go there. Hosea closes the flaps. The water is new and warm. Dutch takes of his vest and shirt, and goes slowly into the big tub. Hosea's horse-ass sit down on the wood. 

The water goes up until Dutch's neck. Hosea empties some water over Dutch's black long wild hair. Dutch close his eyes and enjoy. Then Hosea shampoos Dutch's hair with a shampoo wich smells like apples. (It's the year 1888 sry if there shampoo still doesn't exist I dont know lol) After that he empties again some warm water over Dutch's hair.

,,Thank you baby." Dutch whispers.

While Hosea puts the bucket back.

,,No problem sweetheart."

Hoseas ass sit down once again. He wachtes Dutch. He enjoyes the bath. Hosea had his bath earlier that day. After twenty minutes Dutch slowly stands up, and steps out of the tub. Hosea stands up, and reaches Dutch a towel. Dutch's dries his human upper body. Hosea dries Dutch's black Arabian horsebody with another towel. First the sides. Then under him. He's dangerously close to Dutch's sanctuary. He must drie it too. But he's unsure. He has never done this with Dutch bevore. Or any other Centaur in the Camp. 

,,Don't be shy." Dutch grins. 

Then Hosea start to dry Dutch's balls and the elevation in which his cock hides. Dutch can't hide a small moan. The moan hits Hosea right in his balls n' cock. He almost let out a moan too. After Hosea finnished, he stands up, and lays the towel down. In the bucket with used Towels, wich Mary-Beth or Tilly will wash later the day or tomorrow. Dutch throw his towel in there as well. Hosea let's in New water. Dutch kiss Hosea gently. Then he bites in Hoseas neck softly. Hosea bite his lips too hide a moan.

Dutch grins as he pulls away, and puts on his shirt and vest again, and close both. Hosea opens the flaps and tie it to the outside of the tend. Then both step outside. It's still warm even though it's December. It's 9 O'clock in the evening. Hosea and Dutch dissapers in there tent wich they share science two days and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hosea is the first one wich awakes in the next morning. He slowly stands up, and put his blue shirt, blue vest, and his weapon belt on. Then he silently walked out of the tent, and close the flaps behind him. Hosea needs to get shopping and hunting. He puts his bow and the shotgun over his shoulders. And some arrows of course. He wants to Gallop away, but Dutch's voice stopped him. 

,,Where are you going baby?" He asks. 

,,Huntin' n' buying some things. Do Ya wanna come with me?" He grins.

,,Nah too tired. What's with it saddle bags?"

,,Almsost forgot them. Thanks honey." The older one laughs.

Then he gets back too Dutch. Dutch puts Hoseas big black saddle bags over his back not far away from his ass. Then he closes the strap that the bags don't fall down. You may not belive it, but Centaurs are more articulate than you think. So Hosea gets to the saddlebags easily. He gives Dutch a soft kiss, bevor he gallops away. On the way to Saint Denise he sees a man collapse from his horse. He has a bleeding arm.

Hosea helps the man on his horseback. He takes the reins of the man's horses and Gallop to the doctor.

,,Just stay awake!" Hosea says.

,,I-I try." the stranger stutters.

After some minutes they arrive at the doctor. Hosea hitches the man's horse. Then he goes inside. The doctor looks at him surprised. Bevore he noticed the man in need on Hoseas Back.

,,Follow me."

Hosea follows the doctor I'm the Room where he treats the patients. The old centaur sits down the man gently on the chair with the doctors help.

,,Thank you." The stranger says and give him ten dollars.

,,No problem."

Then he walkes outside. He goes too the shop. He buys pomade, apples, whisky, cigarettes and cigars. And then he finds a pipe. Dutch looks for pipes science twenty years now. He buys two of them. Then he goes to the shopkeeper and pay. He stow everything in his two saddlebags and go outside. On the way back to camp he kills three deers. One lay on his horseback and two on his shoulders.

A total of three hours later, he is back in the camp. Everyone sits or lays by the campfire. Except Dutch. The old Centaur brings the Deers too Mr. Pearson and the cigaretts and pomade too Arthur, bevore he goes to Dutch's and his tent. He's relieved when he sees Dutch lying on the ground. He reads a book.

,,Hey baby. You help me with the saddle bags?"

,,Sure!" He grins.

Then he opens the strip, and gives Hosea the bags.

,,Thank you beautiful. I have something for you."

Dutch looks at his lover excited.

He first gives Dutch the five Cigars. And then he pulls out the two pipes. Dutch's mouth opens in surprise. Then he takes the two pips as well. Hosea Lays down the saddlebags.

,,Thank you so much baby." Dutch grins.

Then Hosea lays down opposite Dutch. He kisses his partner gently.

,,No problem sweetheart."

Dutch lays the pipes and Cigars down on the table next to him. Bevore he moves closer to Hosea, and hug him. Hosea lay his arms arround Dutch's back as well.


	4. Centaur Smut

,,You're horsebody is bloody Honey." Dutch grins.

,,I know. I carried a bleeding men and then a bleeding deer on it darlin." giggle Hosea.

,,You helped him huh. As I said, you're a true gentleman." Dutch whispers into Hoseas neck.

,,Aw baby." Hosea grins.

,,Well then I go tacke a bath. Will ya help me?"

,,Sure sweetheart." Dutch smiles.

Then again both Centaurs stand up and go too the bath tent. Everybody else singing songs at the campfire. Javier is playing the guitar. Both stop for a second grinnig, bevore they start walking too the tent once again. Hosea removes his Shirt and Vest, and lays it down on the small table beside the tub. His bow and shotgun he left in their tent. Hosea slowly goes into the warm water. Everyone who uses the bathtub, must also let in new water after they finnished.

Hosea relaxes immediately. He close his eyes as his partner empties warm water on his head. Then Dutch shampoos Hosea's silver hair with the apple shampoo. Hosea enjoys it. How Dutch's hand softly massage his head. After it's enough, Dutch poors again some water over Hosea's head. And wash out the shampoo. Then he kisses Hosea gently. After the kiss he puts the bucket back on its palce.

,,I love you beautiful." Purr Dutch.

,,I love you too baby." Hosea grins.

Then he stands up, and lets the water out. He gets out of the bathtub and fills it with new water. Then Dutch gives him a towel. Hosea dry his Human body, his silver hair, and the front ( his hors chest) of his Horsebody. Dutch dries the rest of him. Finally, the younger dries now Hoseas balls and elevation in which his cock hides. But suddenly Hosea feels not the towel down there anymore. But something that is long wet and warm. Dutch's tounge! It circles around Hosea's elevation.

Hosea can't hide a moan. He can feel how his big friend down there slowly getting hard. After some time he feels how the big tip of his cock slides out of his hide. Immediately Dutch starts too suck at the tip. Dutch's horsebody Lay's down beside Hosea. Hosea let's out a quite moan. Dutch's cock is hard too. Hosea hasn't feel something in ages. His last time was about 40 years ago. There his wife Bessie died. Yes she was a human. But she was always willing to massage his cock or to lick on it, after he brought her to orgasem with his tounge and fingers. They never had sex. She was too afraid. But Hosea accepted it.

I mean horses and Centaurs are damn well equipped. But with Dutch he can have sex again. And it feels damn good to feel Dutch's mouth arround him. His cock is now stone hard and completely out of his hiding place. His cock is long and big. Dutch's cock is big but slightly smaller in width then Hosea's. Dutch's lickes the under side of Hoseas cock from balls to tip. Then he licks the upper side from tip to balls. Hosea let's out a groan. Then Dutch stands up, and puts his tail to the left side. Hosea understands, and start to lick his hole. Then he puts two fingers in it at once. Dutch let's out a groan.

,,Just fuck me Hosea. I can't stand it no longer." Dutch growls.

Then he mounts Dutch. With one hard trust Hosea is half in Dutch. Both let out a moan. With another hard trust and loud moan he is finally fully in his lover. 

,,Ngh...yes!" Dutch moans. 

Oh damn it feels so good! Dutch is so tight.  
Hosea starts to bump into his lover. At first slow, but after some time he takes Dutch fast and hard. Both Centaurs enjoy it. After ten hard and wild bumps both Centaurs cum. They catch their breath, before Hosea dismount. Dutch puts his tail down. Hosea cleans the floor. Meanwhile his big member slowly slips back into his hiding place. By Dutch is it the same. After ten minutes the go out of the tent fully dressed, and into their own. There they lay down cuddeld together tightly and fall asleep.


End file.
